Swish
"These poor things...I can't believe that someone would go so far as to infect them and poison their water!" ''-Mia'' Swishes are creatures that have appeared somewhat in the Scorpius series. They are well known in the Scorpius region, not only because of their beady-like eyes, but of their speed as well. While they were briefly seen in the Scorpius Warriors arc, they were more noticeable in the X arc, as they were infected and poisoned by the waters they swam in. They also make some cameo appearances in the games, with Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars being their most known debut. Physical Appearance Swish appears as a blue swordfish with a long, sharp nose, pectoral fins, and beady eyes. Origin of Name Swish's name is shortened as "swordfish". It may have also come from the onomatopoeia sound "swish", as in the character swishes (rushes) by at high speed. Either way, the name origins for this enemy are both correct. In the Animated series Scorpius Warriors Swish have briefly been seen in the Scorpius Warriors arc, only swimming by along with Octizzies and other marine life. Scorpius Warriors X In Scorpius Warriors X, Swishes were mostly seen in a certain part, where Gregory and friends noticed how most of them surfaced in a river dead, appearing to be infected by Sea Ticks and poisoned by the water. In the Games Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars In Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars, Swish appears as an enemy in the game. They seem to roam in the waters, and are seen outside of battle swimming just about, unless Gregory & friends are spotted. They will proceed to ram into them unless its nose gets stuck into a wall or an object. They will encounter this enemy in the southern areas of the Scorpius Deep Reef. Attacks Swish mainly attacks Gregory & co. by jabbing with its long nose. He also performs some special moves like. Ram, Cutter, Liquefy, and Tickle. Swish is known to use any physical attacks by means necessary. The best way Swish is condemned as being superb in battle is not only his high Speed, but also by his Attack power. However, even though they have good Special Attack power, their Defense is not as solid as their Special Defense. Swish is also assisted by Scorpiofish in battle to make the fight a little more difficult. The best way to defeat this enemy is by using physical attacks. Since they are fast, it would be good to use Shifty and Lindsey, for they would have the upper hand at attacking first. They are also strong against water and electric attacks, but weak against ice attacks. Using Ice and Icelia's physical ice attacks would be best to defeat this foe. A stronger relative of Swish is named Whoosh, an enemy that Gregory & co. will encounter later on in the Northern Sea. Zoomgrinder, the strongest relative of Swish and Woosh, is a character that Gregory & co. meet and fight later on at the Challenge Tower. The only difference is Zoomgrinder's light green skin, bent dorsal fin, and saw-like nose. Trivia *Swish's Mind Thought refers as being fast to the point where even Gregory & co. will not notice it going by them. * Swish is also encountered at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game.